Unicorn Floaty
by MessyIsGood
Summary: *TERRY* This is just a little something that I had in mind, I promise I will update the other stories real soon. Hope you like it XO.


Kerry and Tony were lying by the pool, it was a perfect day to spend it outside tanning and just enjoying the sun. Isa spent the morning shopping with her favorite auntie and they'll be back for dinner, both of their families were invited. Which meant Kerry and Tony had the entire morning to enjoy each other, and the calm environment before preparing dinner.

Kerry was laying on her favorite unicorn floaty in the pool listening to music when Tony came outside, stared at her for a while and said "I don't understand why are you riding that when you have the real thing right here!" while showing himself off with a smug grin on his face.

Kerry didn't know if she wanted to slap or kiss rhat grin off his face.

"I'm trying to be innocent but you're provoking me babe" replied Kerry while looking him up and down after taking off her sunglasses.

"I'm just stating facts babe!" replied Tony still smiling at her.

Kerry goes down from her floaty, and swins to the edge of the pool before getting out. Judging from the look of lust on Tony's face she knew she beat him as his own game. She walks to him slowly while sawing her hips.

"Damn she's getting sexier day by day" thought Tony while looking at her wet body glistening with droplets of water.

"Let me *kiss* show you *kiss* how much *kiss* I love to *kiss* ride you" whispered Kerry before giving him a bruising kiss.

Kerry took off her bikini top before pulling Tony's hand and getting inside the house. As soon as Tony closed the door he was all over her, kiss her plump lips and going down to her neck. Kerry's lips parted and her breathing sped up. Tony guided his hand over her breats.

"You're so beautiful. Perfect. You have no idea what you make me feel like" said Tony.

"Tell me" whispered Kerry.

"I'm so hard it hurts" replied Tony while playinf with her nipples.

"And I'm so wet" replied Kerry.

Tony ditched his clothes and Kerry's panties before turning her around, pinning her front to the glass door. His body covered Kerry's, his arms went around her waist before kissing her neck and shoulders.

"You're so fucking hot" he said before pumping two fingers inside her. Kerry's breath fogged the glass. She was on fire for him. Her hormones were taking over her mind and body. Her eyes closed as his erection rested on her bare ass, he was hot for her too. Tony kissed her neck one more time before whispering in her ear "Take me"

Kerry arched her back, reached between her legs and lined him up with her core. She rested her free hand against the glass door and pushed back. Tony wrapped his hand around her throat, gripped her hip and thrusted into her, hard and fast.

"Fuck me now" moaned Kerry.

Tony licked the side of her neck and bite her slowly, marking her before starting to fuck her hard, the position made her fit him perfectly. He was too big, too long and too thick but the stretching was intensely delicious. Tony pulled out a little before sliding back slowly again and again. Kerry moaned again and again.

"Let me hear how much you like it" said Tony after biting her ear. It was too much for Kerry, she came with a scream which push Tony to keep pounding into her. Her second orgasm was close.

"Come for me" groaned Tony right before he climaxed with her.

After a second round in the shower, Kerry was laying in bed while Tony was getting dressed.

"Here I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the work..." said Kerry while looking dreamily at Tony.

"Don't worry baby, we have the weekend to ourselves, you can ride me as much as you want" replied Tony with a laugh.

Kerry stood up and went to hug him before saying cutely "I love you"

"I love you too babe" repied Tony. He kissed her on her forehead and helped her get dressed. Kerry yawned two times which made Tony smile.

"You my love are going to rest, I'll cook dinner" said Tony stroking her hair lovingly with one hand and caressing her baby bump with the other.

"But I want to stay with you I'm not tired" replied Kerry with a pout. Tony couldn't help it, he kissed her plump lips and said "How about you lay down on the couch and I'll check check on you from time to time, I don't want you staying up on your feet when you don't have to"

"And give me kisses?" asked Kerry with glimmer in her eyes

"And give you kisses big baby"

Kerry smiled at him. Tony scooped her up and laid her down carefully on the couch before heading to the kitchen. One hour later, he checked on her and found her sleeping with her hands resting on her bump, cradling their bundle of love, he chuckled thinking "Yeah not tired at all", he couldn't help but pull his phone out and take a picture, she looked like an angel. "My angel" he said to himself.


End file.
